


The Dream Boy

by Elounono



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Soulmates, The Summary sucks I swear it's better than it sounds, There is no smut, Ziam and Nosh aren't focused on a lot, and little Harry Liam and Niall, i dunno man, pure fluff, there is little louis and zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elounono/pseuds/Elounono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come find me” I hear the gorgeous boy with the beautiful green eyes whisper to me, a hint of a smile in his voice. I can finally see him in all his beauty, and it’s as if he is all I have ever dreamed of. Even though if he were the poorest pauper in the world, his eyes would write symphonies in my head. </p><p>OR</p><p>Soul mate AU where Louis dreams about green eyes every night and he cannot get them out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a story I wrote after I listened to 'Everything Has Changed' pure fluff, and I simply hope you like it :) In advance I would like to excuse myself of any grammar/spelling errors.
> 
> Bits in Italics are dreams
> 
> AN : This is all fiction and nothing in it is real, except for Larry and Ziam but that's that

_“Come find me” I hear the gorgeous boy with the beautiful green eyes whisper to me, a hint of a smile in his voice. I can finally see him in all his beauty, and it’s as if he is all I have ever dreamed of. Even though if he were the poorest pauper in the world, his eyes would write symphonies in my head._

................

It had all started when he was at the age of four. He already started connecting with people who had greenish-hazel eyes, he never knew why, but they attracted him to them. His favourite aunts were always the ones with big green eyes and if you asked him why that was, he would simply respond, ‘I want apple juice, green apple though, i want green’

It was like that when he met his best friend Zayn. It wasn’t that he had the greenest eyes but he always told him how perfect they were. Zayn always just responded with a soft ‘Thank you’, only highlighting the fact of how shy he was.

 For this same reason his mother thought that he should know about the dreams, despite him being so young.

“Louis darling, come here for a second” Jay shouted from the kitchen, as she was preparing some tea, waiting for her five year old son to come down the stairs.

“I’m coming, mama” Louis screeched as he fled down the stairs in order to make his mum happy, “Whatchuwant?” he wondered out loud, trying to get a hold of his breath.

“Well boo bear I thought we should have a chit chat on how much you love green, what do you think?” She knew that her son would end up saying yes. It’s not like she didn’t know him and as if on cue, he nodded.

“I do love green, its super pretty”

“Let’s go and sit on the couch then, we can talk while we drink our important drinks lovely” handing him his green apple juice as they made their way to the living room, Louis padding his way behind her.

They both sat down, with Louis deciding on sitting cross legged, across from her. He started sipping on his straw as his mom started to talk.

“Well Lou, you know how I always speak about really pretty dreams when I am talking to Aunty Rose?” He began to think of those chats and then he just nodded his head as a yes.

“Those pretty dreams are there to help you find a special person that will be your best friend for the rest of your life, and they will never ever leave your side, they are also called a soul mate” she sipped some of her tea as she looked at her son scrunching up his face trying to get that all in his pretty little head.

“What are soul mates?” sipping more of his apple juice, he looked at her with those beautiful baby blue eyes.

“I will tell you that another time darling, but if you ever dream of a specific colour please do tell me, I will help you in any way that you want”.

“The last dream I remember is of me doing battles with the power rangers, but there were many colours mummy” scrunching up his nose as if he was not feeling happy about the dream, Jay laughed.

“You don’t really know when these dreams will come lovely, now off you go to bed” picking him up she carried him to his bedroom, throwing the juice box in the bin that was placed next to the door in his room. ”Goodnight boo bear, i love you so much, to the moon and back”

“I love you too mummy, this much” opening his arms as wide as he could, he showed his mom with a grin on his face showing off his baby teeth.

“That’s a lot sweetie, you’re going to make me blush now, ta-ta sweet dreams baby boy” kissing him on his forehead she made her way to the door.

“Night mummy! Sweet dreams you too!” clutching his teddy bear to his chest he watched her as she turned off the light and left, leaving him alone with his dreams

...........

_Louis felt a breeze rushing through him as he looked out at all the trees surrounding him, there were so many plants and bushes and TREES! He simply couldn’t hold his excitement in as he ran through the green meadow, jumping around and laughing without a single care in the world._

_“I am the king of the planet” He shouted to no one in particular, but yet he heard the crickets whispering, in response, and to him that was the sweetest sound he ever heard in his five years of living._

_It was strange though, surrounded by all the green, he felt as if he was in the safest place he could have ever found and that made him feel even more comfortable in jumping around._

_Not a single thought occurred to him when he heard a green bird chirp what seemed to be ‘Louis,’ but who was he kidding, birds do not speak._

...........

The next morning he woke up with an even deeper connection to the colour green and if he asked his mother to paint his room green, then that was for him only to know, and if she did it and added a green bird because Louis asked her to, no one needed to know.

When he went to school the following Monday he immediately told Zayn about how pretty it all was, and how bright the sky was, making sure that the green was highlighted enough as to pop out. Zayn just nodded his head; eyes shimmering with interest as he continued to listen to Louis tell him how the dream went

“They were so pretty, Z! Green flowers are the prettiest I am telling you” little Louis told Zayn as he started to describe the surrounding he had in his dreams so that Zayn could understand.

“Now I really want a green flower Louuu!”Zayn whined rubbing his eyes, still tired, seeing as it was Monday.

“I’ll bring you one next time, don’t worry!”

“What was it that you mum told you about those dreams? That you will be best friends with your soul mate for the rest of your life?” nodding Louis looked at him with question in his eyes. “I think that you’re my soul mate then Louis” Zayn grinned at Louis showing off his teeth.

“I think so Zayn! I found my soul mate!” They both fell on the classroom floor in a fit of giggles, and then they proceeded to talk about green aliens, until the teacher shushed them that is.

................

Two weeks later Zayn came running up to Louis telling him about how brown was such a pretty colour, “But not the ugly kind of brown Louis! The pretty kind of brown!”

“Zayn I’m pretty sure there isn’t a pretty kind of brown” wrinkling his nose Louis tried to come up with the prettiest kind of brown.

“Chocolate Louis! Chocolate is the pretty brown, I am in love with chocolate, I had my mom and dad paint my room brown now.”

“Well don’t tell anyone but I had mine painted green, it just makes me feel really safe” Louis mumbled, going red tomatoes.

“That’s exactly how I feel too Louis!” then they both ended up talking of how much they want some chocolate, and about how cute brown puppies were.

........6 year time lapse........

 

When Louis turned ten, he fell asleep to a different dream, one that he has never dreamt of before, green eyes that glimmered with happiness, he didn’t see who owned those green eyes that got him lost in thought. Although deep down he knew, that whoever he was, he wouldn’t mind sharing his ice cream with.

They didn’t talk, they didn’t even make any signs of touching each other, they just simply looked into echoer’s eyes, and with simply that, Louis felt like the happiest boy on the planet. He also felt his knees going weak, and he really didn’t know why that was, so that’s why when he woke up he headed straight to the bathroom.

He remembered how his mother once told him to go speak to her if something happened in a dream, and that’s why on Christmas morning, instead of rushing to open his presents, (seeing as they do that once their relatives arrived) he went to his mom so that she would explain to him what those green eyes meant.

“Mummy, I had a really weird dream tonight”, ten year old Louis whined to his mom as he entered the kitchen, dressed in a power rangers onesie.

“Happy Christmas to you too darling” chuckling Jay brought her son in for a hug and kissed his forehead, before turning back to the stove, flipping over the pancakes that were cooking. “What was the dream about then love?”

“I saw really pretty green eyes mummy, it made me feel really weird and I don’t know mum it made me feel safe just by looking at them” Letting out an angered sigh he slumped on the floor.

“I say we eat breakfast and then we can go and sit on the couch while we wait for the family to come, what do you think?” Louis nodded in agreement and when his mom placed the plate in front of him, he immediately dug in to eat, after pouring some golden syrup over them.

Once they both finished eating, and washed their plates, they went out on the couch and Jay sat with Louis cuddled up to her chest.

“Tell me ma I’m not sure what it was about, and you told me to tell you if I ever had a weird dream” Louis whined against his mum’s chest.

“Well sweetie, remember when I told you about soul mates?”

Flicking his hair to the side Louis nodded, “Zayn is my soul mate mummy”

“No darling, soul mates, they are something special, they are the person that you would want to start a family with, they are there when you are feeling really sad and each morning you will wake up with them next to you, and you will sleep with them next to you every night. They make you feel at home simply by knowing that they are there with you.” Feeling her son’s eyes on her, Jay looked down at him as to see if he had any questions.

“Do you have a soul mate mummy?”

“I never had my dreams munchkin; some people don’t get the opportunity to have a soul mate.” Smiling sadly at her son, she saw his face scrunch up in question.

“Why are the dreams so important though? I don’t understand”

“Well the dreams are there to make you feel safe, to show you that even if you don’t have the person next to you, you know that they are there for you to meet one day” slowly he nodded his head, showing that he understood what his mother has just told him.

It was a time of luck as they heard the doorbell ring; Louis rushed to open the door to welcome their guests with a big “Happy Christmas” his front two teeth missing.

................

When they went back to school, after the holidays finished, Louis still dreamt about those green eyes every night, and it was because of that, that he woke up every morning with a smile on his face, he couldn’t wait to tell Zayn.

“ZAYN ZAYN ! I have something to tell you” He shouted from across the school yard, sprinting to hug his best friend, seeing as he hasn’t seen him since the day school finished. It was tradition that Zayn went to visit his family during Christmas time, and Louis knew that.

Hugging him back Zayn squeaked as he let out a ‘me too Louis, now please let me go, I’m not breathing’, “Sorry I didn’t mean to, are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah I’m okay Lou, I dreamt about brown eyes during the holidays!” Louis gasped in surprise as he whispered ‘no way’.

“I dreamt about green eyes during mine” gasping in shock they both let out squeals and hugged each other again, when they let go off of each other they saw that everyone was looking at them with weird looks, they simply shrugged and fell in fits of giggles.

................

Only two hours away, three boys, aged nine, were having the same talk about how amazing their dreams were.

“I’m telling you Niall, they were so blue, even bluer than yours I might admit,” Letting out a shocked gasp Niall looked offended.

“How could that even be, I have the best eyes”

“Yeah, whatever you want to believe Ni”

“Oh shut it Harry, you wish yours were as beautiful as mine”

“Why are you bickering?” They both turned around and rushed to hug Liam, seeing as they haven’t seen eachother for more than two weeks.

“Tell Harry that I have the prettiest blue eyes Liam, he keeps saying that he saw prettier eyes,” looking at Liam, he set a frown on his face, it was a known fact that in the group Liam was the one more mature for his age.

“Everyone has pretty eyes, although the eyes in my dreams were simply the prettiest. Now please shush, we have to go to class in a few and I’m really not up for Ms. Jones right now, she always positions her butt directly in front of my face,” making gagging noises, the boys sat down on the playground floor, huddling up together in the cold January air.

........8 year time lapse........

It has been eight years since the dreams started and till this day, Louis still woke up from a planet where the only things that mattered were those green eyes. He still remembers the first dream really clearly, how could he not? It was the exact same replica of the dreams he still has now.

Him and Zayn were still best friends, except now instead of being age ten, they were eighteen, and ready to start their new life. They decided a few weeks back that for the end of their college years, they were going to go to somewhere quiet so that they could get out all the stress while smoking a fag.

When they decided to ask their parents on where they could go, the only answered they received was Holmes Chapel, for some reason the simple murmur of that place sent shivers down both their spines. They never talked about it.

It was now coming to stop, everything, school, the partying, getting knackered. Everything had to come to a stop, and they didn’t know why they felt that way.

It was the final night in Doncaster, before they were going to go on a trip to Holmes Chapel and they really couldn’t wait. The bags were made, the car was fuelled and their dreams haunted them that night, with a dream different from the rest.

...........

_Louis found himself in a white room; there were no doors and no windows, only a plain white room. He looked around him to see whether he was alone, and when he turned around he saw a mop of curly hairs starting intently at the wall._

_“Hello?” he asked the boy with a slightly confused tone._

_When the boy turned around, Louis gasped, the boy was simply gorgeous, no no, he was simply perfect; when he smiled you_ _could see a dimple, highlighting his white teeth. Although his eyes, his eyes were the best feature, he could finally give a face to those breath-taking eyes that sent shivers down his spin._

_“Hi blue eyes, please come find me, I’m waiting for you” with a hint of amusement in his tone, the boy turned back to the wall and continued staring at it._

...........

Louis woke gasping for breath, did he really just see the boy with the green eyes? What did he mean when he told him to find him? Why was Louis feeling so sure that he would actually find him? Why did the dream change? What was happening?

So many questions ran through his brain, and yet he couldn’t answer a single one of them, looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table, he saw that it was already five thirty am, meaning that his mother was already awake.

He decided at that, that he was going to go and speak to his mother before having to get dressed for the trip.

Rolling out of bed, the picture of his boy still imprinted behind his eyes, he got out of bed and headed downstairs, “Mum?”

“In the living room Lou!” she replied from the area of where the living room was placed, and so Louis padded his way to there.

“Morning ma,” Sitting beside her on the couch Louis cuddled up to his mother; he was never old enough to have some cuddles with his mom, seeing as they mostly had each other to get through.

“Morning pumpkin, what got you waking up at such an early hour?” replied Jay as she fingered his fringe away from his eyes; it was getting quite long now.

“I had this dream, where instead of the eyes, I saw his whole body, and he told me to go and find him, mum what does that even mean?” At this Jay gasped in surprise.

“You saw him? Boo bear that is amazing news!”

“Mum I told you not to call me that, wait why is it amazing news?” Cocking an eyebrow up at his mum he waited for her to reply.

“Well that only means that you may actually bump into him in the next few days, even hours if you’re lucky enough.”

“I’m going to meet him? Does that mean that I can finally hold him in my arms?” his eyes held some sort of glimmering that could be translated easily by his mother, as happiness.

“Yes baby, you can finally hold him in your arms -” she was cut short with Louis’ phone ringing, letting out a soft ‘sorry’ Louis picked it up, noticing that it was Zayn.

“Morning Zayn, what has gotten you calling at such an early hour mate?” Louis question in his phone.

“Dude, I just dreamt about the boy, he was so beautiful Lou, he looked exactly like a puppy, he was such a sweetheart Lou,”

“No fucking way,” this earned him a flick over his head by his mum, “Ouch mum, why did you do that for? As I was saying Zayn, I LITERALLY DREAMT ABOUT MY BOY TOO, he has the cutest mop of hair, and he has dimples and he is so perfect Z” both let out gasps of happiness when they remembered their boys once again.

“I can’t wait mate, I bet you already know what it means, I know I do, get ready, I’ll be there in fifteen, love you bro”

“I’ll be ready by then, can’t wait. Love you too Z” Louis hung up and rushed to his bathroom to get ready their trip.

When he got out of the shower and dried off, he got into his underwear and then he put on his white skinny jeans, that made his bum look ‘doable’ in Zayn’s very own words, a blue shirt with white striped on it and he finished the look off with a pair of worn out vans. He scissord his fingers through his hair to make it look sort of presentable, he really had to have a trim and then he made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat, after carrying the bags downstairs.

When he heard a car honk come from outside he gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and fled from the door with a final ‘goodbye’ and ‘see you soon, Love you ma!’

When he closed the passenger side door he was met with Zayn’s arms wrapping around him, both of them squealing because they were going to meet their soul mates very soon.

................

It took them 2 hours to finally see the _Welcome to Holmes Chapel, Enjoy your stay_ sign and they both let out sighs they didn’t know they were holding.

Their first stop was at the hotel that they were staying in, it was nothing much, but it screamed relaxation and that was mainly the reason that they chose this village to stay in for their time off. When they got settled in their rooms, and were finally ready to leave for some exploring they decided to enter the bakery that they saw on their way to the hotel, and so they prepared to start walking back there.

When they arrived and the bell jingled from upside their head, they were met with a sweet ‘welcome’ from the cashier with bleach blond hair and striking blue eyes, he also seemed to have a hint of an Irish accent in his voice.

Louis suddenly felt his tummy start to ache with a need to pee, and then he turned to Zayn to tell him, seeing as he couldn’t find the bathroom signs, with how much his legs were shaking.

“Zayn I really have to pee,” Louis whispered from under his breath, happy that no one is in the bakery to hear him.

“Well then go pee you dumbass,” Zayn nodded towards the signs that led to the bathrooms, as he went to order their drinks.

Louis started walking towards the bathrooms, when he heard another jingle coming from the bell on top of the door, meaning that someone else has entered the bakery. What shocked him most wasn’t the fact that people have entered the bakery, seeing as that was what it was meant to attract, customers, it was the gasp that he heard Zayn emit, but he needed to pee way too much, to have a chance to turn around.

He pushed the door and headed straight to the urinals, removed his jeans, which were way too tight for goodness sake, and started to pee, the exact same moment the door opened, which, what the fuck?

The boy stood next to him as he removed his pants, just like Louis did a couple of seconds ago, and so Louis looked up at the boy who decided to use the urinal right next to him, even if there were many others.

When he looked up he was met with the same eyes that he always saw in his dreams, the same gorgeous eyes that he always dreamt about. The green eyes that made him feel like he was the luckiest man on earth, even if this was the first time that he actually met him, if it was him. Although the mop curls that lay atop of his head could only say that he was him, he was the boy, his boy.

What is he even doing? Did he just spill some pee on his supposed to be soul mate? Please let the earth swallow him up, this instant.

“Oops!” The boy grinned at him, looking cutely with his dimpled cheek, which made Louis feel a bit better about himself

“Hi,” Louis whispered back, face flushed red, afraid that if he spoke louder, he would wake up from what he assumes is a dream; please let someone pinch him right now.

“You found me,” the boy spoke to him, face bright red, making the green look even brighter than it was meant to look.

“I did I suppose, although I feel like it’s more the other way round,” he smiled at the boy.

They were grinning at each other like fools, surroundings forgotten, they only came back when they looked down to see each other fully and were met with something they didn’t expect to see for quite some time.

They pulled their jeans up and went to wash off their hands, still grinning like mad.

“I’m Harry,” Harry said as he pulled out his hand for Louis to shake, after he dried off his hands.

“I’m Louis, it’s really nice to meet you Harold,” Louis replied back.

“It’s Harry,” the boy laughed.

“Nah, I like Harold better,” they let it go just like that, and instead of shaking their hands, they simply intertwined their fingers together and got out of the bathroom

When they turned the corner so that they could go back to the front of the bakery, they were instantly  met with Zayn and another boy with brown eyes talking and laughing with echoer, like they have known one another for ages.

 “Zayn? You found him?” Louis questioned him, still unaware of what happened, since he was in the bathroom the whole time, Zayn looked up like he has just been caught stealing a cookie.

“I did, you found him too I see,” Zayn smirked up at Louis with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“I’d like to say he found me instead,” burrowing his face in Harry’s neck, Louis looked up so that their eyes could meet, and never did he feel so special as much as the moment that their eyes connected.

................

They both spent all their time in Holmes Chapel with their soul mate, and never did they feel more relaxed. They found out that they boys were sixteen going on seventeen, well Harry was, Liam has already celebrated his seventeenth birthday.

When Zayn found this out, he ended up whining the whole afternoon because ‘Louis I didn’t get him a present’ which earned him a pillow in the face, by none other than Louis himself.

They also learned that Niall had already found his soul mate a few months back, his name was Josh and he had moved to Holmes Chapel when he wanted to start his life anew.

When it ended up to the day that Zayn and Louis had to leave Holmes Chapel so that they could return back home, they spent the whole day with their respective soul mate.

................

“Louis do you have any place in mind where we couldgo today?” Harry questioned Louis as they were in Louis’ hotel room, cuddled up on the bed.

“I was actually going to ask you for a place where we could go Harold, seeing as you are the one who knows this place mostly, if that’s alright with you of course,” he looked down at his beautiful boy, waiting for a reply.

“Yeah I have a place in mind actually, I really want to share it with you” Harry grinned up at Louis, from beneath his eyelashes, Louis could see how his eyes shined whenever he was next to him, and that made him feel so happy.

“Anywhere you want to go cupcake,” Louis said as he pecked his forehead.

So that is why they were currently walking alongside each other, amongst a green meadow filled with all type of natural creatures that made you smile even if you were in your worst mood. He felt Harry start to pull him along as he went for a sprint.

Giggling at the top of his lungs Louis started running like it was his last day of earth, “Harry I’m going to fall if you keep running like that,” he still kept laughing and giggling because he never felt without a single care in the world.

True to his word he fell on a stone bringing Harry toppling on top of him, both laughing like crazy. Louis opened his eyes and looked at Harry’s green eyes, “you want to know what’s crazy?” Louis asked him in a low whisper so that he wouldn’t break the moment that they were in.

“What is?” It all felt like they were telling a secret.

“I fell in love with you the exact same moment I looked into your eyes at the age of ten,” Louis let out, getting lost in his soul mate’s eyes.

“Want to know what’s even crazier?” Louis nodded from under him, “I fell in love with you the exact same time you fell in love with me”

Just like that they locked together in a loving kiss, never wanting to let go, but knowing that when the sun went down, Zayn would call him to see where he was because they had to head back home, but at the moment they still had some time left and they would be using it to get to know each other, even if they already felt like they knew the other as if they were the same person.

........2 year time lapse........

Ever since they met each other the dreams stopped, now they were simply dreaming about random things and sometimes about both of them raising a family, but they never really talked about those.

“Harry darling hurry up, we have to meet up with the boys in 10 minutes,” he heard Harry mumble a ‘coming’ from their new bedroom.

When he was ready and was coming down the stairs Louis turned around to look at him, “you look absolutely stunning baby,” he headed over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“As do you boo,” intertwining their hands together they both left the house and went in their car.

Ever since Harry turned eighteen they both decided to move in together, and they had currently been living together for five months and a few days, yet it all felt the same as the first time they laid eyes on each other.

They soon found the boys standing in front of the bakery were they first met, Niall no longer worked there seeing as he graduated recently and was currently looking for universities, as were Liam and Harry. Louis and Zayn were about to graduate from University, Zayn as an English teacher, and Louis as a lawyer.

Their life couldn’t get any better.

So that’s why Louis and Harry got out of the car and joined the other four boys, heading inside the cafeteria, just like they every year, ever since they first entered and met their other half.

It was noted that ever since every one of them laid eyes on each other, their whole lives changed.

................................

 

 

  
_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_(Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran - "Everything has changed")_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It would really mean a lot if you left kudos, if you liked it that is x  
> All the love


End file.
